A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the furnaces construction for the glass manufacture and more particularly to a method for the furnaces construction for the manufacture of glass, built entirely with refractory concrete using temporary structure for filling and refractory concrete molded to obtain a monolithic-type unit.
B. Description of the Related Art
The conventional design of furnaces for glass production includes the use of masonry, that is to say, the use of bricks and blocks which are assembled using mortar and/or cement to build each one of the sections that constitute the unit. These refractory materials are selected in order to attain a useful life as production plans. Currently, according to economic analysis of the industry, the useful life of a furnace is between 4 and 12 years before requiring a total reconstruction.
Studying the procedures used in the construction of buildings and ordinary structures built with hydraulic concrete from Portland cement, in accordance with this invention, a technology developed for the lifting of furnaces to produce molten glass, now using refractory concrete type whose characteristics are in a monolithic structure, substantially hermetic with the appropriate mechanical and thermal behavior acquiring sufficient strength by forging a share of the environment without requiring a pre-sintering the unit is put into operation.